User blog:Xikhuang/March-April things-to-do list
'To-Do List : March-April (maybe beyond) 2017' AD Androids #17 & #18 Farm Awakening Medals '''A Fiend Possessed (Super Janemba) : REQ 7, OWN 3 The Evil Emperor of The Universe (SS Goku) : REQ 7, OWN 7 Ultimate Awakened Power (Elder Kai) : REQ 7, OWN 10 Power at The Pinnacle (SS3 Vegeta) : REQ 7, OWN 3 7th Universe's God of Destruction (Beerus): REQ 7, OWN 0 ' '''Dokkan Awaken AD Androids #17 & #18' to IC Androids #17 & #18 status: completed IC Androids #17 & #18 Max Level of IC Androids #17 & #18 Farm Awakening Medals Supreme Fusion! Blazing Potara (Super Vegito): REQ 77 OWN 0 The Unparalleled Paragon of Hope (SS3 Gotenks): REQ 77 OWN 21 Beyond God - The Ultimate Secret (SSGSS Goku): REQ 77 OWN 11 The Terrifying Transforming Majin (Majin Buu (Ultimate Gohan)): REQ 77 OWN 0 The Golden Emperor's Vengeance (Golden Frieza): REQ 77 OWN 72 Dokkan Awaken IC Androids #17 & #18 to LE Androids #17 & #18 status: completed DW Piccolo Max SA Level of DW Piccolo from 10/10 to 15/15 Farm Awakening Medals The Divine Demonic Namekian Warrior (Piccolo) : 7 x 2 Dokkan Awaken DW Piccolo to SC Piccolo status: completed EO SS Goten (Kid) TEQ Raise SA Lvl of EO SS Goten (Kid) from 3/10 to 7/10 Farm Awakening Medals The Unparalleled Paragon of Hope (SS3 Gotenks): REQ 21 OWN 0 Dokkan Awaken EO SS Goten (Kid) to TCP SS Gotenks TEQ Train 7/10 TCP SS Gotenks TEQ with 3/10 TCP SS Gotenks TEQ status: completed DTAP SS Trunks (Kid) INT Raise SA Lvl of DTAP SS Trunks (Kid) from 3/10 to 4/10 Farm Awakening Medals The Unparalleled Paragon of Hope (SS3 Gotenks): REQ 21 OWN 0 Dokkan Awaken DTAP SS Gotenks (Kid) to TCP SS Gotenks INT Train 4/10 TCP SS Gotenks with 6/10 TCP SS Gotenks status: completed BoFS Piccolo Max SA Level of BoFS Piccolo from 6/10 Dokkan Awaken BoFS Piccolo to BH Piccolo status: completed 10/10 and another 10/10. short of the medals to Dokkan the 2nd 10/10. also, pending introduction of Hidden Potential System (or Dupe System) on GLB BW SS Goten (Kid) Dokkan Awaken BW SS Goten (Kid) to FK SS Goten (Kid) status: completed TSM Majin Buu (Gotenks) = optional Raise SA Lvl of TSM Majin Buu (Gotenks) from 3/10 to 9/10 = optional Farm Awakening Medals = optional The Terrifying Transforming Majin (Majin Buu (Ultimate Gohan)) : REQ 21 OWN 0 Dokkan Awaken TSM Majin Buu (Gotenks) to TE Majin Buu (Gotenks) Train 9/10 TE Majin Buu (Gotenks) with 1/10 TE Majin Buu (Gotenks) = optional status: completed CW Majin Buu (Piccolo) = optional Raise SA Lvl of CW Majin Buu (Piccolo) from 3/10 to 9/10 = optional Farm Awakening Medals = optional The Terrifying Transforming Majin (Majin Buu (Ultimate Gohan)) : REQ 21 OWN 0 Dokkan Awaken CW Majin Buu (Piccolo) to SE Majin Buu (Piccolo) Train 9/10 SE Majin Buu (Piccolo) with 1/10 SE Majin Buu (Piccolo) = optional status: wip SDM Syn Shenron Raise SA Level of SDM Syn Shenron from 1/10 to 10/10 = optional Farm Awakening Medals The Shadow Dragons of Despair (Omega Shenron) : REQ 35 OWN 0 Dokkan Awaken SDM Syn Shenron to AoD Syn Shenron status: completed HME Omega Shenron right|120px Max SA Level of 7/10 HME Omega Shenron to 10/10 status: completed 'Etc' Pull better AGL cards (Hitter, Nuker, Orb Changer, Ki booster) Max SA Lvl of a few more cards not listed above Farm Farmable cards not listed above = to keep and/or to sell Dokkan Awaken other cards not listed above ---- 'CREDITS' *Pages linked in this blog are thanks to all the pages' contributor/s *Image arts used in this blog are thanks to all the image arts' designer/s and/or contributor/s *Thank You, too, whoever were involved that were not mentioned in the above 2 lines Category:Blog posts